


Peppermint

by katherine_tag



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Ken/Omi pre-slash if you squint, M/M, Schmoop, Seriously Old Fic, holiday celebrations, the author digs in her archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-01
Updated: 2003-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/pseuds/katherine_tag
Summary: The Weiss boys take a vacation over the holidays.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote WK fanfiction between 2001 and 2004. This one was first posted in December 2003. It's not the first fic I wrote (it's the third), but at least it's seasonally appropriate. *grins*

It had started snowing gently a few miles before they reached Villa Weiss. Manx and Birman had sent the team off with a Christmas cake and an order to relax and have fun. It had become some kind of tradition for them to take that vacation and pretend they were just four buddies hanging out together instead of celebrating with the large crowds in Tokyo for Christmas and the New Year. It gave them time to put their other lives away and, especially for Omi, be the boys they never had a chance to be before.

They built snowmen and snow forts, staged epic snowball battles, and explored the Villa grounds until their fingers and toes were numb with cold. They roasted marshmallows and popped corn in the fireplace, telling ghost stories late into the night by candlelight. They drank peppermint tea in the morning instead of green, in honor of Christmas. Ken always convinced them to play soccer, and it always degenerated into a fistfuls of snow down your pants all-out brawl. And Youji always said, soaking wet with Ken and Omi sitting triumphantly on top of him, with Aya, arms crossed, looking on, a faintly amused expression on his face, Youji always said, "I swear, Ken, this is the last year I'm ever playing with you."

It had become tradition, and that was a good thing in their uncertain lives.

But this was the first year that Aya and Youji were lovers. A new dynamic suddenly existed in the group, and all four of them admitted (only to themselves) that time to adjust to this new division of relationships was a good thing too. They discovered, once they arrived at Villa Weiss, and unloaded the supplies, and bickered about who should light the fire, and who got which bedroom (Omi and Ken got stuck with the bunk beds), and made dinner ("Youji's special, coming up!"), that this new level of understanding between two of their number was a good thing, because Youji and Aya's quiet happiness in each other spread over Ken and Omi as well, until they were all feeling giddy.

After popping corn in the fireplace, they lounged around, content to bask in the warm flames in that state of half asleep-half awake, drowsily making conversation. Aya was leaning against Youji on the couch, eyes drooping as Youji ran his fingers through his hair. Ken was sprawled closest to the fire, turning over occasionally when one side got too warm. Omi sat sleepily on the floor, talking to no one about a new movie he wanted to see.

After a time of quiet, where the minutes seem to stretch on like years, and yet race by, Youji squeezed Aya's shoulder and said, "Time for bed."

Aya nodded in assent and they slowly climbed the stairs together as Omi covered the now snoring Ken with a blanket and followed them up.


	2. Christmas

On Christmas morning, Youji woke to the smell of peppermint tea. It wafted up lazily with the steam rising from the cup Aya set on the bedside table. He sat down on the bed as Youji propped himself up against the headboard. "For me?" he asked, running a hand through his unruly hair.

Aya nodded and took a sip of his own steaming mug. "Omi had already made it this morning." He blew softly into his cup, sending tendrils dancing across the cool morning air.

Cradling his warm cup, Youji leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, letting his senses wake up slowly. He could smell the tea as its aroma diffused in the air, and the ubiquitous wood smoke underneath. With another breath he could find the faint clean linen scent that clung to Aya. His eyelids flickered, but didn't open, as he felt a warm hand caress his cheek.

Aya's hands were rough and calloused. His nails were too short to extend beyond the tips of his fingers, but they were well kept. The fingers were long and elegant; Aya's fingers were meant for other things more artistic than kendo. Youji kept this thought to himself, however. There was no use in lamenting the things that had already come to pass. He had learned that difficult lesson with Asuka. If Aya hadn't been using his hands for the sword, then they never would have met, and he was content to leave it at that.

To abandon a life with Aya would be to abandon all meaning and reason in his existence.

The mattress shifted and lips brushed, feather soft, on his forehead. "Let's go downstairs," Aya murmured, pressing his forehead to Youji's briefly before standing up.

Youji smiled at the promise hidden in Aya's eyes. "Sure," he said. "The kids are probably antsy to open their presents anyway, right?" He set his still steaming mug of tea on the table and swung his legs over the side of the bed, curling his toes in distaste at the cold floor. Standing, he shrugged into a sweater and slippers, pushing his hair back into a hasty ponytail.

Aya paused at the door, waiting, as he grabbed his mug and crossed the distance in a few short strides. Youji leaned close to him, lips grazing his ear. "You'll have to wait until later for your present."

Giving him an amused look, Aya turned and headed down the stairs. "Didn't you draw Ken's name?" he asked over his shoulder as they descended.

"Yeah." He sipped his tea carefully.

Omi met them at the foot of the stairs, eyes glowing. "After we open presents," he said, "Ken's going to go get fried chicken for dinner."

Youji sighed dramatically. "Ah, tradition."

Grinning, Omi teased, "You only don't want chicken so you can fit more cake in your belly."

Feigning shock, Youji clapped his hand over Omi's mouth. "Shhhh, bishonen. Don't let everyone in on my secret plan!"

Ken was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire as they came into the living room. Omi plopped down next to him as Aya gracefully lowered himself to the floor. "Pass out the gifts!" he ordered Youji.

Setting his cup carefully on the floor, Youji whined, "What, I don't even get breakfast first? Slave driver!" He hefted the large shopping bag hiding in a corner and plopped it down in the middle of the floor.

Once everyone had their gaily wrapped package, they all tore in at once. Ken immediately tried out his new soccer ball by bouncing it off Youji's head. "That's for flattening my last one," he said, sticking out his tongue. "Thanks, man."

"Hey, I always try to please," Youji said, thumbing through the book Aya had given him.

Omi jumped up. "I already made miso soup," he announced, heading toward the kitchen. Ken followed him eagerly.

Youji leaned up against the side of the couch and closed his eyes. Aya draped himself over the cushions, resting his hand on Youji's hair. "I wasn't sure if you liked Thoreau," he said.

"I do," Youji said, turning his head to look at Aya. "Thank you."

Aya smiled, a rare gift in of itself. "Merry Christmas."


	3. Interlude

Youji watched in gleeful anticipation as Ken and Omi drove away in their only car. He had given Ken some money and a good hard shove out the door, and now an excited Omi was on his way to see the movie he had been talking about non-stop all week long. He loved his teammates like brothers, but sometimes he just wanted to be alone. Be alone with Aya, that is.

Aya was calmly working on a puzzle by the fireplace in the living room. Looping his arms around Aya's neck, Youji rested his chin on his shoulder. "Ken and Omi just left," he said.

"Oh?" Aya's voice sounded slightly amused as he placed another piece. "Where did they go?"

"To see a movie." Youji turned his head and inhaled Aya's scent.

Giving up on the puzzle, Aya leaned back. "I suppose I get my Christmas present now."

Youji flicked his tongue into the curve of Aya's ear. "Come upstairs," he breathed.

They didn't usually bother with the fireplace in their bedroom, as most of their time during this vacation was spent downstairs. But today Youji had lit a fire, and it took the chill off the room. Aya sat down on the bed to take his boots off as Youji dug around in his suitcase, finally bringing out something he concealed behind his back.

"It's nothing, really," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Aya held out his hand. Youji dropped a small tube into his outstretched palm, then busied himself with unlacing his shoes.

Chuckling, Aya said, "Peppermint flavored lube?"

Youji grinned. "In celebration of the season." He pulled his sweater over his head, his t-shirt riding up over his stomach.

"Thoughtful." Aya put the tube carefully on the nightstand and slid under the covers, beckoning to his lover.

Youji complied, snuggling close and slipping his hands under Aya's shirt to caress warm skin. "Mmmmm." He pressed himself closer. "You're always so warm."

Aya raised his eyebrows and kissed him. Youji let himself be silenced, and melted into the kiss. Aya's teeth nipped at his bottom lip. He opened his lips to the gentle assault as Aya rolled on top of him, straddling his body. Youji arched his back as their hips came in contact, breaking the kiss long enough to pull Aya's shirt over his head.

Instantly, his hands roamed over his lover's torso, tracing muscles and lightly brushing over nipples hardened into nubs at the temperature of the room. Aya gasped softly as he brushed his thumbs over the sensitive flesh, and yanked up on the bottom of Youji's t-shirt. Lifting himself up just enough to pull it off, Youji wrapped his arms around Aya once more, pulling him down to once again lose himself in the pleasure of the other's mouth. He could explore Aya's mouth for hours. The slick warmth hypnotized him, made him crazy, made him want to stop breathing.

Running his hands lightly up Youji's sides, Aya nibbled on an ear lobe before trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. He pushed himself farther down and Youji moaned as his mouth closed over a nipple. That Aya could completely floor him with just his mouth never failed to surprise him. He had never imagined that this sultry, sexy creature was hidden beneath the cold, controlled exterior when he had first laid eyes on the red head.

Aya moved lower still, distracting him from this train of thought as he started to unbutton Youji's jeans. His hand slipped down in between them to stroke his hardening erection, and Youji bit his bottom lip, hips arching into the touch. Aya rolled to the side suddenly, lifting his hips up and quickly sliding out of his pants. Youji did the same, kicking them to the side and off the bed. Then they were touching again and it was almost heaven as their skin rubbed together in all the right places, creating a burning, sweet pleasure. Aya moved his hips in a slow rhythm, driving them both to distraction. Youji's hands were all over, stroking his back, gripping his hips, tangling in his hair.

"What do you want?" Aya asked, leaning down to murmur in Youji's ear.

Youji's eyes were closed, his lips pressing hot kisses on Aya's neck. "You," he breathed, curling his tongue around the shell of an ear.

Aya reached up to the nightstand and pressed something cold into Youji's hand. "Then take me," he growled, and turned so he was lying on his back with Youji on top.

Youji gripped the tube in his hand, concern clearly etched on his face. "Are you sure?" It was only very rarely that Aya consented to be on the bottom, and that was usually through much cajoling and pleading by Youji. He had a hard time relinquishing control over his body like that, even to someone he trusted with his life, and since Youji didn't really care either way as long as they were having sex, the times when Aya submitted were rare.

It was Aya's turn to arch his hips, pressing his obvious hardness into Youji's stomach. "Please." He pulled Youji down for a breathless kiss.

Taking over, Youji pushed his tongue into his compliant lover's mouth, running it against slick teeth. One hand teased sensitive nipples while the other fumbled with the cap. Aya moaned into his mouth, gripping the blonde's hips and grinding himself upward.

Youji reluctantly broke the kiss, coating his fingers and spreading Aya's legs. Aya lay back, panting, face tilted up. He moaned as Youji wrapped one hand around his erection while slowly pressing a finger into his opening. Slowly, slowly, Youji stroked him in time, gently adding another finger until Aya was begging him, muscles straining as his hand gripped Youji's arm.

He quickly prepared himself, smiling as the scent of peppermint rose in the room, mixing with wood smoke and sweat. Aya cried out as Youji slipped into his tight hot body, fingers digging into the muscles next to his spine. Youji struggled to retain control, but soon the velvet clutching him became unbearably pleasurable and they were both straining, straining to reach something that they can't even name.

Mouth open in a silent cry, Aya went first, eyes screwed shut as his entire body tightened, shuddered. Youji buried his face into that perfect place between his lover's neck and shoulder, shaking as his own release overcame him.

Aya softly stroked his hair as they lay together in the afterglow, drowsily contemplating an entire afternoon alone. Youji is almost too asleep to hear him whisper, "I love you." He knew what this admission must have cost his lover, and he struggled to move his lips, but he was not sure if he spoke what his heart was singing as the world dissolved into slumber around him.


	4. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes recreated for posterity: Thanks to everyone for the support and the lovely comments! Sorry this took so long to get out to you, but I think (and hope) that it will be worth the wait. IMO, this is definitely one of the better things I've written. Hope you think so too. ;+)

Youji clattered down the stairs, shrugging into his jacket. He glanced at Aya sitting on the couch. "Ken and Omi and I are going to visit the shrine," he said. "Do you want me to bring you back a fortune?"

Aya set his book down and gazed into the fire for a minute. "I'll come," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Youji asked in amazement, stopping mid-stride.

"Yes." Aya stood up and walked over to Youji. Their eyes met for only a second, but an eternity of knowledge passed between them. "I am not mourning anymore," Aya said, touching Youji's cheek.

"That's good," Youji said huskily, leaning in to kiss his lover.

Ken burst in a moment later. "C'mon Youji, let's go! Oh, umm . . . " he trailed off.

Youji broke away from the kiss, still holding onto Aya. "We're all going this year," he said.

"Oh!" Ken grinned and whirled around, walking briskly toward the front door. "Let's go then! Want to get there before the crowds!"

"Crowds? What crowds?" Youji asked, throwing Aya his sweater. "We're in the middle of nowhere! How could there possibly be any crowds?"

Pulling on his sweater and wrapping a scarf around his neck, Aya followed Ken. "It's New Years Eve," he said.

In the car they were mostly silent, Ken and Omi staring out the windows in the back, Youji concentrating on the road, and Aya sitting unmoving with his eyes closed, alone in his thoughts. From the sparse information Youji had gleaned about Aya's previous life, he knew this could potentially be very difficult for his lover. He still cared for his sister deeply, and, Youji knew, he had mourned deeply for the life he had lost. But, and at this thought, a tiny, secret smile spread over his face, Aya had said he wasn't mourning anymore.

With these happy thoughts, the trip to the ancient Shinto shrine nestled at the foot of the mountain had never seemed so short. It had grown dark a few hours earlier, and the headlights illuminated the cars packed into the small parking lot in front of the shrine. Slamming the door behind him, Youji could hear very faintly, in the village below the shrine, the Buddhist temple begin striking the joya no kane. As each reverberation died away he could feel the circumstances of his life drop away, until he was just any other man, coming to pray at the shrine for luck and prosperity, and draw his New Year's fortune. With a glance at Ken and Omi, he could tell they felt the same. They scampered ahead, queuing up to purify themselves before entering.

Aya, on the other hand, was standing with his fists clenched, mouth in a tight, grim line as he stared at the red and black torii at the entrance to the shrine grounds. He gave an aborted turn toward the car door and caught Youji's eyes. "I can't do this," he said flatly.

In a few short strides, Youji was around the car and facing his lover resolutely. "Yes you can," he insisted. "I know you don't usually go in for all the religious stuff," he continued seriously, "but listen to the bells. Let them take your concerns and your fears and carry them away in the echoes of their sounds. Let them cleanse you and bring you peace for the new year. Just believe for one day that there is more to life than what we have, and that we can reach it." He stepped forward, engulfing Aya in his arms and burying his face in his silky hair. In the darkness of the parking lot, it was unlikely anyone would see them. "Believe for me," he whispered, "because without you I can't believe in anything."

Gently stroking Youji's back, Aya pressed his lips to the pulse beating in the taller man's neck. "All right," he said.

They joined the rest of their team at the end of the line, silently washing their hands and rinsing out their mouths at the small pavilion outside the main building. Youji dug two coins out of his pocket, handing one to Aya, and they tossed them with a small clink into the offering box. He bowed and clapped, closing his eyes and sending up a brief, heartfelt prayer. Moving to the side to make room for more petitioners, he watched Aya, head bowed, lips moving silently. Ken and Omi were buying fortunes from the old Kannushi (priest) who was custodian of the shrine.

Aya turned, stepping neatly out of the way of an elderly couple heading toward the priest, small wooden plaques with wishes written neatly on them clenched tightly in their hands. Youji raised his eyebrow. "Do you want a fortune?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Aya stood quietly beside him, waiting for their two younger friends to finish.

"All done?" Youji inquired, as Omi bounced up, eyes shining, Ken not too far behind.

"Yup!" Omi brandished his fortune. "It's a good one this year!" he exclaimed. "Just give me a minute to tie it to the tree and then we can go!" He ran off, beaming.

They walked slowly to the car, each contemplating the year ahead. The bells still resonated through the still mountain air, sweetly chiming over the murmur of the brook, and the noises of people clapping to gain the attention of the gods.

The car ride back to Villa Weiss, unlike the journey down, was more cheerful. Ken and Omi talked of inconsequential things in the backseat, and Aya gazed out the window, now and then stroking Youji's hand resting comfortably on his thigh. Youji drove carefully with one hand, eyes on the road, but every once in a while, straying to his lover's elegant profile.

At long last, they reached the Villa. Omi ran to the front door and fumbled with his keys. "Come on, Aya," he called, opening the door. "Help me cook the soba!"

With a wry glance at Youji, Aya strode off to the kitchen, leaving the other two to nurse the fire back to life in the living room. This involved Ken crouching in front of the fire feeding it things, and Youji instructing him from the relative safety and comfort of the couch. When the fire was sufficiently burning, Ken lay back with a contented sigh, pillowing his head on his arms.

Youji stood and stretched, grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch and heading upstairs. When he came down, hiding something behind his back, Aya and Omi were just carefully carrying out the toshikoshisoba. Ken followed behind, bearing a tray holding two jars of steaming sake and four shallow cups. Since his three teammates seemed to have their arms full, Youji shoved the coffee table in front of the fire and set down his New Year's offering with a clunk.

"What's that?" asked Ken suspiciously, carefully placing his tray in the middle of the low table.

"Peppermint schnapps!" Youji announced cheerfully. "We need something cheerful and holiday-ish to celebrate with."

Aya, face impassive, knelt down and started handing out bowls of noodles.

Omi had plopped himself down opposite Aya and was busy slurping broth out of his bowl. "We already have sake," he pointed out, gesturing with his dripping chopsticks.

"Oh, c'mon guys," Youji wheedled, warming his hands around his bowl. "You gotta at least try it!"

Quietly, Aya poured them each a cup of sake. He raised his own to his lips and drained it all in one swallow, shuddering slightly as the warmed alcohol trailed a path down to his stomach. "Let's drink this first," he said, refilling his cup.

Ken shook his head. "Not too much for me," he said. He sipped slowly. "Alcohol has lots of empty calories."

Youji looked at him incredulously. "Kenken," he said, "when are you ever going to have to worry about burning those calories off? You can't sit still for more than two seconds." Ken was notoriously careful about what he put in his body, and Youji could never resist teasing him about it. For that matter, he mused, Ken was probably pretty careful about what he put his body into as well. At that thought, he struggled not to burst out laughing.

"Shut up Youji! I need to keep in shape!" His actions belying his words, Ken defiantly drained his cup and poured himself another.

Youji gave up his inner struggle and grinned. "That's better."

After they had finished their traditional meal, they sat, drinking companionably, and talking about nothing in general. Youji kept discreetly refilling cups until the last of the sake was gone, and they were all more than a little tipsy.

Omi, still giggling at something Youji had said (but couldn't quite remember) listed slightly and slumped against Ken, leaning on the couch. Ken, nonplussed, patted the top of Omi's head. In response, Omi snuggled against him, murmuring, "You're warm."

Ken turned beet red and gave Youji a pleading 'help me!' look. Receiving no help from that quarter, he awkwardly put an arm around his younger teammate and sighed. "Might as well go all out," he said. "Let's try that stuff you brought, Yo-tan."

Sometime during their drinking, the table had been pushed to the side again, to allow them to stretch out more comfortably on the floor. Aya was sprawled where the table had been sitting, a dreamy expression on his face. This was as close to outwardly happy as Aya had ever looked, Youji realized, swaying on his feet a little as he grabbed the bottle of peppermint schnapps. He mentally snorted. Figures that he would have to be drunk to look happy, he thought to himself, sitting back down on the floor and stretching his long legs out in front of him.

He took a swig from the bottle and smacked his lips appreciatively at the smooth peppermint taste. Aya sat up long enough to grab the bottle and drink before passing it to Ken. He lay back down, but this time he laid his head on Youji's thigh, rubbing his cheek surreptitiously on the rough fabric of the older man's jeans. Youji stroked Aya's silky hair appreciatively, chuckling as Ken coughed a little at the taste, then nudged Omi to try it.

Omi squinted his eyes shut as he swished the liquor around in his mouth. "Tastes like toothpaste," he announced, and then slumped back against Ken.

Ken's cheeks turned a little pink at this, but he looked fondly at the top of Omi's head. He took a longer drink from the bottle and, setting it on the floor, rested his head on the couch cushions. "Tastes like candy canes," he said dreamily.

Making a grab for the bottle, Youji replied, "Tastes like peppermint schnapps."

For some reason, Aya thought this was hilarious, and Youji could feel his whole body shaking as he tried to muffle his laughter. Taking one final swallow, he replaced the cap and set the bottle off to the side. Grabbing a pillow from the couch, he pulled and tugged at Aya until his lover was laying half on top of him, his head resting on Youji's chest.

Sleepily kissing the top of Aya's head, Youji closed his eyes. "Happy New Year," he whispered.

The only response was Ken's gentle snores and a murmur from Aya as he pushed his face deeper into the fabric of Youji's shirt. Smiling, Youji held his lover tight and dropped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cultural Notes:
> 
> toshikosisoba: buckwheat noodles (lit. "year-crossing noodles")
> 
> joya no kane: the tradition of striking the joya no kane (lit. "end-of-the-year bell") from nearby Buddhist temples. The tolls represent the leaving behind of 108 bonno, or worldly concerns of the old year, which, according to Buddhist belief, torment mankind. During this ceremony, each toll is struck after the reverberations from the preceding toll have dissipated. The last peal of the bell is struck at midnight, coinciding with the first few seconds of the New Year; thus a new beginning dawns, enabling the start of a prosperous and joyous year.
> 
> Shinto shrines: a typical shinto shrine has a Torii (gate) at the entrance to the shrine precinct and a main building where gods are enshrined, and Kannushi (priests) and visitors worship the gods. Major shrines usually have their Toriis and pillars of the main buildings colored in cinnabar red. A typical Shinto shrine is usually situated near water at the foot of a mountain.
> 
> People visit shrines in order to pray for good fortune and to turn away evil spirits. The way to pray at a shrine is as follows (there are variations): First of all you should purify yourself by cleaning your hands and your mouth with clean water at a little pavilion outside the main building. Then you throw your small offering, usually a coin, into the box in front of the sanctuary, bow twice deeply, clap your hands twice, bow deeply once more and pray for a few seconds. You are not supposed to visit a shrine if you are sick, have an open wound or are mourning because those things are considered impure.
> 
> At most shrines one can get amulets, charms and post cards against a small offering (i.e. buy it for money). You can also buy pieces of paper which tell you your fortune. By tying the piece of paper around the branch of a tree afterwards, good fortune will come true or predicted bad fortune can be avoided. Wishes can also be written on small wooden plates which are left at the shrine.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note recreated for posterity: Ok, this is it! Thanks to everyone (especially ShadowMist) for the great reviews and support. Also, a large Thank You! to Missa, who is responsible for a large part of my inspiration. Please let me know how you liked this story. I always like to hear the good and the bad. Oh yeah, and I apologize for the sap at the end. It was worse before, trust me.

The snow disappeared as they drove further and further away from the mountains. It slowly petered out until it became just a gray fringe along the highway, then gave way to dirt and weeds completely. It was like the fading of a dream.

Youji sighed and leaned his face against the cool glass of the passenger side window. The last few weeks had been nice, but now they were coming to an end. It was time for him to stop pretending that he was just another normal guy on a vacation, and return to the cold, hard reality of his life. He snuck a glance at Aya, but the red head stared straight ahead, his brow slightly furrowed as he focused on the road. He had insisted on driving, for no discernible reason. Youji hated being a passenger.

In the back, silence reigned as well. Omi was listening to his headphones and playing a handheld video game with the sound turned off, head nodding slightly in time with the beat. Vaguely, Youji could hear some kind of j-pop. Ken was sleeping with his mouth open, head lolling from side to side around the corners. At this, Youji smiled. Ken fell asleep every time he was in a car, without fail. It was probably why he rode a motorcycle most of the time - self-preservation.

Sighing again, Youji leaned forward, fiddling with the radio dial. Still nothing he wanted to listen to. He shut it off, shooting another sidelong glance at Aya.

"What?"

Oops, caught. "Nothing." He shifted slightly in his seat. "I'm bored," he added.

Aya frowned, but didn't reply.

An ominous, tight feeling settled in Youji's stomach. Aya had been so relaxed and open during their stay at Villa Weiss, but apparently, now that they were going back to Tokyo, that was coming to an end. He caught himself before he sighed for a third time. It had felt like they had made a significant leap forward in their relationship while on this vacation, and Youji didn't want to give that up and go back to how it had been before. They had become much closer, and now Aya was shutting down, closing himself from the outside world again, and Youji was still stuck in the outside world.

"Stop fidgeting." Aya's voice was low.

Without even realizing it, Youji had been tapping his fingers on his legs. He stilled them with a conscious effort. Opening up the glove compartment, the blonde dug around, remembering he had stashed some gum there on an earlier trip. He couldn't smoke in the car and he needed the distraction. Folding a piece into his mouth, he let the sweet peppermint flavor wash over his tongue. "Ne, Aya, let me drive for a while." Anything to stop him from brooding on what he obviously couldn't prevent from happening.

"No."

With a glance at the back seat to make sure his other teammates were still oblivious, Youji decided to tackle the problem head on, since he couldn't seem to distract himself. "What's wrong with you?"

Aya's answer was as curt as ever. "Nothing."

"Well, something's wrong."

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" Aya's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. "Just leave me alone right now."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone." Youji ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The feeling in Youji's stomach set up housekeeping and sent an exploratory offshoot to clutch at his heart. "Let's not fight, ok?" he said. "I just don't like it when you shut me out."

Aya shot a quick shocked look in Youji's direction. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Youji slumped in the passenger seat, feeling defeated. The silence in the car roared in his ears, stretching out, creating a chasm between them. This was a defining moment, he knew. If the bond they had so recently forged was broken here, there was no way to piece it back together.

A warm hand on his knee startled him. Aya was looking straight out at the road, lips compressed together. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

Aya's hand banished the cold feeling that had settled in Youji's gut. "It's all right," he said, covering his lover's hand with his own. And somehow, it was.


End file.
